The Betrayal
by JN17
Summary: A Prequel to The Letter: Then and Now. How did Jason get Kim and does he feel guilty about it. He contemplates all that has occurred as Tommy has asked him to be the gold ranger.


He had never intended it to happen. He was his best friend after all. That was the line that best friends were to never cross. And he was more than his best friend. They were bro's, both leaders of the original team. But it had happened. He had stolen his best friend's girl; the love of his life. He hadn't meant to; God, he hadn't meant to, but he had wanted her. He had wanted her for a long time. Did that condemn him? Did that make him guilty of betrayal? Not only his own betrayal of his bro, but of her betrayal of him too? She had still been with him. The letter that destroyed him hadn't come until after.

Jason sighed, as he contemplated all that had happened since the event that had changed his own life. In many ways it had altered his life for the better, he was with the girl he had secretly loved for years, and she finally loved him back, but it had also made his life much more complicated and dark. He had betrayed Tommy, when he got that girl; it was Kim he had stolen, and the man she discussed in the letter, was him, Jason. The worst part, was that Tommy didn't even know yet. He had never told him; he had wanted to, but he always found reasons not to go down that path. He knew Tommy would hate him, most likely would try to kill him, but he still hadn't confessed. He knew know that if he did, letting it go this long, almost a year, would make things that much worse. Jason looked at the phone, he had just hung up. How was he going to keep the secret now; now that Tommy had literally just asked him to come back as the gold ranger, and he had accepted?

* * *

To be fair, Jason had fallen in love with Kim soon after they had gotten their powers. They had been acquaintances before, even on friendly terms, and although he had thought she was incredibly hot, he would never have fallen for her without their powers being bestowed upon them. Being around her so much forced him to get to know the pretty brunette, and he had found out she wasn't the bimbo he had originally thought. She had depth. In the first few months of being rangers, he learned that she did herself up the way she did to yes, get attention, but only because she was ignored at home, because of her parents strained relationship. That she could not only sing, but play guitar and would sneak out of her parents' house to sit by the lake and write songs, to deal with the stress of her parents deteriorating relationship. That she had gotten into gymnastics because it had been a way to feel proud of herself and to have a physical outlet. He fell for the girl in those first five months. He just couldn't get up the courage to tell her. The times she touched his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look when he doubted his leadership abilities of the team, the way she hugged him after he won a particularly difficult match in a karate tournament, all of these things made him feel better than he ever had.

But what ultimately led to his current situation, betraying Tommy was because he waited too long. He never told Kim how he felt. Then, Tommy moved to town. He saw the way Kim looked at him, for the first time, after the match. She had a sparkle in her eye and she was twirling her hair. (She only did that when she was nervous.) He knew he waited too long, and had lost his chance. This was only confirmed as Tommy and Kim started hanging out shortly afterwards.

Then, a two months later, when Tommy was put under Rita's spell; he thought he might have a chance again. The rangers, especially Kim, were trying to find a way to break the spell. He was too, but he didn't want to admit to himself that there was a part of him that thought it would be easier just to destroy him. His competition would be gone and with time, Kim would forget him. After a particularly difficult fight, when Tommy had injured the entire team and nearly strangled Kim, he made up his mind that he would end Tommy and was trying to come up with a justifiable excuse to give the other rangers. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Billy found a way to break the spell, and he wanted to strike now. After all, he couldn't convince the other rangers that he should kill Tommy if he was no longer under the spell. He was walking to his quarters in the Command Center, contemplating his excuses when he passed her room, Kimberly's. He heard her sobbing and knocked on the door. He knew after talking with her, he couldn't go through with his plan. When he had went in her room, they had talked. Kimberly sobbing had curled up in Jason's arms. He had thought, that she might have finally given up on Tommy, and wanted him, but his hopes had been shattered. She confessed that she was in love with Tommy, and didn't know what to do. He was evil and she was still in love with him. Then she confessed the worst thing that Jason could have imagined. That before Tommy had been kidnapped, they had confessed their feelings and had slept together. Jason's heart was broken, and honestly, he had wanted to kill Tommy even more, but he knew it would send Kim over the edge, and he couldn't do that to the woman he loved, even if she didn't love him back. So instead of killing him (which he could have done, he had had the perfect opportunity), he shot and destroyed the sword of darkness instead. Allowing Tommy to not only resume his relationship with Kim, but join the team, his team, as well.

After Tommy joined the team, Jason realized that he couldn't hate the guy. They had so much in common, and became best friends. He had realized that his love of Kimberly was unrequited and nothing would ever come of it. He still sometimes wondered what would have happened if Tommy had never moved to Angel Grove, but he had put it in perspective, if he hadn't come, he would have never met the best bro he had ever or would ever have. When Tommy lost his powers, Jason didn't think once about it being an opportunity to be with Kim, he just hadn't wanted his best friend to leave. When he got his white ranger powers, he had rejoiced with the others, even though it meant losing his mantel as leader because it meant his bro was back.

Then, Jason had been chosen to go to the leadership conference in Switzerland. He had seriously considered not going. He would lose so many things that were important to him, his powers, his friends, and his best bro. And although he had long since put aside his feelings for Kim for his best friend, he would still miss her. He did still love her, she was his best friend after Tommy. He did eventually choose to go. He had felt that it would be good to go away, and grow up, and he knew that Rocky would grow to be a valuable member of the team. So he spent the next year there, which had proved to be good for him. He came to terms with no longer being a ranger, having a normal life, and he even started dating.

After spending a year in Switzerland, he missed home. Zack and Trini had left a few months prior, and he was lonely. He was planning to come home to Angel Grove. He knew that things would be different. Kim had left the team to fully pursue her gymnastics, so one of his friends wouldn't be there, but his bro would and so would Billy after all.

He had looked up flights and decided it was kismet when the most direct route to Angel Grove would include a layover in Orlando. He would get to see Kim before heading home. Although he called Kim, who of course wanted to spend the day with her long lost friend, he hadn't told Tommy or any of his friends that he was coming home, hoping to surprise them.

When he had gotten to Orlando, he couldn't walked out of the gates, excited to see one of his best friends. They spent the day together, since his flight wasn't until 2 PM, the next day, but as the day went on, he realized why none of his relationships in Switzerland had worked out. He was in love with this girl, _still_. The feelings he thought he had buried and that had turned to friendship…well he had been lying to himself. As the night wore on, he was realizing that his choice to come to Florida might have been a terrible mistake. It was resurfacing old feelings; feelings, that were painful. He knew he would never have this girl, she belonged to his bro. She was his _Beautiful_ and if they could make the distance work, then how was he ever going to have a shot in hell.

After they had went to dinner and a local coffee shop to catch up, he had hugged her goodnight and had fully intended to find a hotel. Kim insisted that it was stupid to waste the money, and to just stay with her. He had known this would make things harder on him, but Kim always had been stubborn and he knew he wouldn't win the fight even though she was a 5'2" shrimp. He ended up on her pull out couch which was still better than the motel's bed that he was going to have slept on.

In the middle of the night, he had woken up to the sound of Kim sobbing. He had not known at first what to do. Would she want him to know she was crying? Did she want to keep this private? His concern had won out over his gallantry and he had knocked on her bedroom door. She had had tear streaks down her face and hadn't wanted to talk at first. He had had to practically drag it out of her, but she told him. She was lonely. She felt that she was making every effort in her relationship with Tommy, but she felt that he wasn't doing the same. She knew that her replacement, Kat, had had feelings for Tommy, but she knew when she chose her, that Tommy loved her and would never ever do anything. But, as time wore on she was less and less sure. She was busy with her training, but yet she still found time to call (even with the time difference). She knew that he had ranger duties, but he hardly called, and when he did he seemed a bit distracted. He had felt stunned at this revelation, but he still played loyal to his best bro. He had reassured Kim that Tommy loved her and that he had been distant with Jason too lately (which was the truth, he hadn't talked to him much either, and he had seemed distracted when they had talked too). He had held her until she stopped crying, telling her to just call Tommy and tell him how she felt. He had assured her that Tommy would understand and make more of an effort, because as his best bro, he knew that Tommy loved her more than anything else in this world.

That's when it had happened, he said that if he were Tommy, he would never give a girl like her a reason to doubt his feelings toward her. Kim had just looked up at him, tear streaks still on her face and kissed him. He knew that he should have pulled away, not only because she was in an emotional state, but because of Tommy, but he didn't. He kissed her back, with all the passion that had built up over the years. After a few minutes they broke apart breathing heavily. He had looked up and her and immediately felt a crushing guilt. That ended in an instant, when she put her hand behind his head and pulled his lips back onto hers. At first it was just kissing, then he slid his tongue on her lower lip and bit it softly. He felt her moan and then their tongues were dueling passionately. His hand eventually had went to her breast, cupping it, massaging it. Kim had whimpered at his touch, and he remembered ripping her nightie off over her head, and then pulling off his own sleep t-shirt. Of course she hadn't had a bra on underneath, and he had gripped her bared breasts, flicking her nipples, before lowering his mouth to kiss her neck, her shoulders, and grab a nipple with his tongue, drawing it into his mouth. He had sucked on it earnestly and her gasp of pleasure sent a wave of pleasure straight down to his cock. It hadn't been long before he shed pants. He had kissed down her chest all the way to her belly button. He was no stranger to what they were doing, having slept with a few of the girls he had dated in Switzerland, but this wasn't any girl, it was Kim. He hadn't been sure if she had wanted him to continue. That's when he ran his hand over the crotch of her panties and felt how wet they were. He had them off in the next instant and his own sweats and boxers had practically removed themselves. He had slipped his fingers into her wet heat in his next breath. He had ran his thumb over her soft nub and ran his fingers over her insides. That's when he felt it. Her small warm hand gripping his length, stroking him, pumping him. He was in nirvana. She pumped him earnestly, even running a finger over his slit, practically making his come right there. Then, she had done one more. She had removed herself from his fingers, and kissed her way down from his lips, to his shoulders, his chest, his waist, and taking his length into her mouth. He had felt as if his cock was going to burst. He had never been so hard in his life, and it took all he had to keep from coming, as she had sucked, licked, and effectively fucked him with her mouth. When her hands moved to cup his balls he moaned in pleasure. He had never felt so good in his life. That's when he knew he had to have her. He removed his length from her mouth. That was when he quickly realized he didn't have a condom. Kim had read his mind and said the only words he had wanted to hear in that moment that she was on birth control and he didn't need to worry about it. He had shoved her down on the bed and thrusted his eager cock inside of her. She had gasped at his size and had to open her legs farther to give him more room. He pulled himself out of her only to ram himself back into her wet core. She moaned, whimpered, and made all kinds of delicious sounds as he fucked her. He had then moved himself into a sitting position with her on his lap. He picked her up and slammed her back down on his length, this new angle pushing him even deeper inside of her. He had continued this action until she was literally shaking in pleasure. He had known that she was close and he wanted to feel her lose control with his cock inside of her. He thrust even harder and quicker, and she had screamed as she orgasmed. He felt her wet juices hit his cock and he knew he couldn't hold it any longer. He had joined her orgasm, unleashing load after load of his seed into her as she whispered his name. They had both been spent after their actions and after removing his length from her, they had both fallen asleep.

The next morning had been awkward at first for Jason. He woke up and remembered what he had done the night before, when he saw Kim lying next to him naked, and their clothes strewn on the floor. He had felt such shame and guilt. He sat up in the bed, sitting on the edge with his head down and in his hands. He had betrayed his best friend. Yes, he loved her, but she was Tommy's girl. Plus, she had been emotional the night before. Did he take advantage of the situation? Would she hate him when she woke up? Was he going to lose his best bro and one of his very best friends? That's when he had felt lips on his shoulders. He had whirled around, and had been surprised when Kim had kissed him. She had thanked him for showing her what real passion was like and that after last night she realized that she loved him, the guy she had always thought of as her best friend, not Tommy. He had confessed her he had loved her since they had been new rangers together, but had buried his feelings in respect to his best friend. Needless to say, he hadn't made that flight to Angel Grove and the infamous letter had been sent that same week.

* * *

To this day, he still felt guilty about stealing Kimberly. After she had broken up with Tommy, he had received numerous calls from his bro about what had happened, and he knew how torn up he was. Tommy had been and still was crushed. She was his world, and Jason knew that he was the cause of Tommy's heartbreak. Yet, he couldn't help but be happy when he woke up next to Kim every morning or every time they made love.

Except he still felt considerable guilt and he knew he betrayed Tommy. Jason felt lips on his neck.

"What's wrong?" He heard her ask.

Jason sighed.

"I'm going back to Angel Grove," he replied turning around.

Kimberly eyebrows were drawn and she looked concerned. "Why?"

"Tommy needs me to be their sixth ranger. They need the help, they've been seriously injured in their last few fights. Rocky almost died and Billy can't hold the power."

Kimberly nodded silently, but Jason could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Be careful, Jason." She stammered.

"I will baby." He said putting a palm to the side of her face. She leaned into it, and closed her eyes.

Jason pulled her closer to plant a kiss on her forehead and closed his own eyes.

"Are you finally going to tell him?" He heard her ask.

"I don't know." He replied.


End file.
